A Girl Named Amelia
by Portal-girl
Summary: *ch.6up*Amelia Rose has just moved to Japan. She is taken captive by a demon named Nightshade. She's rescued by the Reikai Tentei. Will one of them fall for Amelia? Will she love him back? And What about Sarah? Y/K K/Y K/OC H/OC R/R please! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
A Girl Named Amelia  
  
"Amelia! Dinner's ready!" Amelia ran inside to eat. "Sushi!" yelled Amelia, "All right!" "My, you have a big appetite today," her mother stated. Amelia Rose had lovely emerald green eyes which seemed to glow. Her auburn hair was usually in a loose braid. She loved Anime and everything else about Japan. She had only just moved there.  
"You'd better get some sleep tonight," her mother told her, "You have school in the morning," Amelia was already half asleep.  
  
The next morning, Amelia woke up early. She ate some leftover rice and left for her first day at Sarayashiki Jr. High. A warm breeze was blowing outside. Amelia suddenly stopped. She turned around and let out a sigh of relief. She could have sworn that there was a ghost behind her. "I guess she didn't follow me," Amelia said to herself. She stopped again. Someone was behind her. Slowly, she turned around. Two boys were coming this way. 'Funny,' Amelia thought, 'I thought I sensed more ghosts,' Amelia continued walking until she reached her homeroom.  
  
"Class," said the teacher, "We have a new student. Her name is Amelia Rose. Amelia, why don't you sit down," Amelia sat down next to a guy who didn't seem to care much about school. Amelia was a little nervous. She sensed things that didn't belong in a classroom. There were four of them. They were like ghosts. "Mr. Urameshi!" yelled the teacher, "Would you care to join us?" Amelia looked at the boy next to her. "Whatever," he said. One of the ghosts seemed to be coming from the boy next to her. Amelia decided to forget about the supernatural for now.  
  
At lunch, Amelia felt the presence of ghosts again. 'This school must be haunted,' she thought. Then, she noticed someone staring at her. A girl with blue hair and magenta eyes came over to her. "Hello," said the girl. Amelia sensed the four spirits again. This girl and that Urameshi kid were two of them. "I'm Botan," the girl continued, "You must be Amelia," Amelia nodded. Suddenly, Botan went over to a group of guys and they followed her to where Amelia was sitting. "Amelia," said Botan, "This is Yusuke," She pointed to the Urameshi kid. "This is Kuwabara," Botan pointed to a guy with red hair and a blue school uniform. Kuwabara and Yusuke were the two boys she had seen on her way to school. "And this is Suichi," Botan pointed to a guy with red hair and emerald green eyes. "Nice to meet you all," Amelia said. These were the four spirits she had sensed in the classroom. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked over to them. "Hello everyone," she said. "Hey Keiko," Said Botan, "This is Amelia," "Hello Amelia," Keiko said. Amelia smiled. Kuwabara whispered something to Yusuke. Amelia didn't hear what it was. He said: 'Yusuke, this girl can sense spirit energy, just like I can!' "What are they whispering about?" asked Amelia. "Probably just some guy things," said Botan nervously. She was hiding something. Suichi went over and said something to Yusuke and Kuwabara. They stopped chatting. Suddenly, the bell rang. Amelia got up to leave. "I'll see you guys later," she said. "Sooner than you think," said Suichi. Amelia was quite confused by that.  
  
Dear Sarah, I miss you so much. Today, I sensed more spirits. They seemed to come from some people I met today in school. They were really nice to me. After lunch, I told them I'd see them later and Suichi said 'sooner than you think.' It confused me quite a bit. The girl Botan was a little too happy, but Keiko seemed really nice. Yusuke and Kuwabara were saying something and Botan sounded a little nervous when she said it was probably just some guy stuff. I wish you could be here. If our old house hadn't been haunted, I would've stayed. Come visit me as soon as you can.  
Your friend,  
Amelia Rose  
  
Amelia sent the letter to her friend back in California. When she took the letter out to the mailbox, she saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Suichi, Botan, and a short kid in black. "How did you find my house?" Amelia asked them. "We got some help from a friend of ours," answered Suichi. "Who's the shrimp?" Amelia asked them. Kuwabara laughed. "I'm not a shrimp," said the short guy, "My name is Hiei," "Nice to meet you," said Amelia. "Why are you guys here?" Amelia asked them. "We're here to warn you," said Yusuke. "Something is after you," said Botan. "Be careful," said Suichi. Then they all left. 'How strange,' thought Amelia. As she walked toward her house, a chill went up her spine. Suddenly she was grabbed form behind. "Help!" she cried. Then, she blacked out.  
  
"You have a new mission," Koenma told them, "A girl has been kidnapped. She was out by her mailbox when a demon grabbed her from behind. You didn't do a very good job of warning her," "What!" Yusuke yelled. "Oh no!" cried Botan. "Amelia," said Kurama. "Yes, Amelia Rose has been kidnapped," Koenma continued, "She has heightened spirit awareness. Her captor goes by the name of Nightshade. I warn you, Nightshade is no ordinary demon. She is as fast as Hiei and she is a demon of darkness. Be careful," With that, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei left to find Nightshade.  
  
Do you like it so far? Please R/R and tell me what you think. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I think it up. See ya! 


	2. Maze Castle and the Saint Beasts? Again?

Disclaimer: Still don't own YYH.  
  
A Girl Named Amelia ch.2: Maze Castle and the Saint Beasts? Again?  
  
Amelia woke to find that she was in a small room. She remembered what had happened. She tried the door but it was locked. She sat down near the small window (which was too small for her to climb out of) and looked at the stars outside. 'I wish I could get out of here,' she thought.  
  
'Nightshade does not work alone. There are three other demons under her control. You must be careful. These four demons are no ordinary demons. They have rebuilt an old castle. You'll be amazed at the location. Here's a map of the new castle. Good luck boys,' Those words echoed through their heads. Koenma had been worried over nothing. So they thought. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were running through the endless mazes and dead-end hallways of the Castle of Darkness. They entered a large stone room. "This seems all too familiar," stated Kurama. "It should be familiar," said a feminine voice. A young lady stepped out of shadows. Her golden hair was spiked just below the shoulder. Her hazel eyes gleamed malevolently. She wore a black skirt with a silver lightning bolt down the center, a black kimono-style shirt with a silver lightning bolt, and knee- high black boots. There was a silver lightning bolt on each cheek. "Welcome back boys," she said calmly, "I am Miara. The 1st of the New Saint Beasts," "The What!?" cried Yusuke, "And what do you mean 'welcome back?'" "I'll tell ya later," said Miara playfully, "Who's gonna die first?" Yusuke positioned himself for battle. "Urameshi!" yelled Kuwabara, "How many times do I have to tell you, you're not supposed to fight girls!" Yusuke ignored him. Miara gathered energy in her hand and formed it onto a lightning bolt. "Black Lightning!" she cried. Yusuke barely dodged. While Yusuke was dodging, Miara fired another blast at Yusuke. He was hit. "Who's next?" said Miara. "I'm not done with you yet," said Yusuke from behind, "Spirit Gun!" A large beam of spirit energy came from his index finger and engulfed Miara. When the smoke cleared, Miara was nearly dead. "What did you mean when you said 'welcome back?'" asked Yusuke. "This castle was built from the remains of Maze Castle. This was once the lair if Genbu, one of the original Saint Beasts," Miara fell silent. "She's dead," said Kurama. "Then why are we still here?" asked a very impatient Hiei. "Let's go already!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"What do you want with me?" cried Amelia. "Your power," said a dark voice. "I don't have any power," said Amelia, "I'm not a mythical Spirit Detective if that's what you think," "You have high spirit energy, for a human," Amelia froze. It couldn't be real. Demons didn't exist. "Let me know if you decide to cooperate," said the voice. Amelia broke into tears.  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke ran onto a familiar balcony. "I remember this place," said Kuwabara, "This is where I fought Byakko," "Five points to the moron," said a voice. A girl of about fifteen stepped out of the shadows. (A/N:I know, what's with the shadows. Shadows are a great place to hide.) She had short blue hair and green eyes. She wore a pink kimono. "I am Gorona, the 2nd of the New Saint Beasts," she said, "who will fight me?" "Not me," said Kuwabara. "Why not?" asked Gorona. "It's my code of honor," Kuwabara told her, "I don't fight girls," "If you don't fight me," began Gorona, "I'll destroy your most prized possession," "No!" cried Kuwabara, "Not Eikichi!" "Eikichi?" questioned Hiei. "My kitty," said Kuwabara. Yusuke and Hiei started snickering. "I still won't fight you," said Kuwabara. "I'll also kill your girlfriend," threatened Gorona. "Don't even think about it," said Hiei and Kuwabara at the same time. Gorona got a confused look on her face. "Why would the shrimp care?" she asked. "Because," said Hiei, "His girlfriend is my sister! Even though I don't approve of her dating him," "Yukina's your sister?" questioned Kuwabara. "Tell her and you die!" said Hiei. "I'll kill Eikichi and Yukina if the moron doesn't fight me!" said Gorona. "Kick her butt!" Hiei told Kuwabara. "I'm revising my code of honor!" stated Kuwabara, "I'll only fight a girl if she threatens to kill Yukina or Eikichi!" "Good luck!" said Hiei. Everyone was stunned. "Finally!" cried Gorona. "Spirit Sword!" yelled Kuwabara. The crimson sword appeared in Kuwabara's hands. He attacked. Gorona nearly lost her arm. ""Flaming Baton!" she cried. Kuwabara dodged and stabbed Gorona through the heart. Kuwabara was stunned. "I killed a girl," he said. "Congratulations," said Hiei. Everyone was stunned again. "Lets go," said Kurama, " before Hiei decides to give Kuwabara a hug,"  
  
"For the last time, I don't know what you're talking about!" cried Amelia. "You will soon enough," said the voice. "Who are you anyway?" asked Amelia. "I am Nightshade," said the voice.  
  
They entered another room. "This is where Hiei fought Seiryu," said Yusuke. "That's right," A girl stepped out of the shadows. Her hair was black as night. Her eyes were deep blue. "I am Syncanie," she said, "Who will be the first to die," Kurama stepped forth to battle her. "I will fight you," he said, "But I will not lose," "Ice Javelin!" said Syncanie. "Rose Whip!" cried Kurama. The battle began. Syncanie threw her Ice Javelin but it missed. Kurama used Rose Whip Lash. Syncanie hit the ground.  
  
"I don't know!" cried Amelia. "What is his weakness?" asked Nightshade once more. "I told you, I don't know! I don't know anything about him!" Nightshade was growing impatient. Suddenly, a demon appeared. "Master," said the demon, " They are here," "Perfect," said Nightshade, "Come with me girl," Amelia followed Nightshade.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Hiei. "This is where I fought Suzaku," said Yusuke. "Hello again," said a cold voice. They turned around and came face- to-face with Nightshade. "Does anyone care to try and save the girl?" Nightshade snapped her fingers and a demon shoved Amelia onto the light. "Amelia!" cried Kurama. Amelia didn't move. "You killed her!" cried Kuwabara. "No," said Nightshade, "She's only unconscious. Who will try and save her first?" Hiei stepped forward. Once again, everyone was stunned. "Hiei?" said Nightshade, "Do you have a crush?" Hiei and Kurama exchanged a glance. "It's time they knew," said Kurama. "Alright," said Hiei, "I don't have a crush on her. But I've had a crush before," Kuwabara and Yusuke were stunned. Hiei went twenty shades of red. Nightshade smiled. "I know," she said. Hiei stopped. 'She seems so familiar,' he thought, 'She knows all about us. Why do I have the feeling I know her?' 'Because you do,' the voice was cold yet gentle. 'Who are you?' thought Hiei. 'I have many names,' thought the voice, 'Master, Leader, Nightshade,' 'How do I know you if I've never met you before?' Hiei thought. 'I am the girl in the garden,' thought Nightshade, 'I am the dark demon, I am the one you loved!'  
  
I'm gonna end the chapter here. Thanx to all who reviewed. Will Hiei be able to save Amelia? R/R and tell me what you think. I'm sorry that Hiei is kinda OOC. ::A mob of Hiei fangirls attack:: I said I'm sorry! 


	3. New Discoveris

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, I wouldn't be writing this. Notes: In this chapter, you will discover more about Nightshade. You will also learn why Hiei has been acting so freaky. As I have said before, pairings are: Y/K K/Y H/OC K/OC. This IS a romance fic.  
  
A Quick Review of What's Been Going On: Amelia Rose has just moved to Japan. She has the ability to sense spirit energy. The Reikai Tentei show up at her house and warn her. She is kidnapped by the demon Nightshade. The Reikai Tentei have to save her. Hiei is being nice to Kuwabara and is somehow connected to Nightshade. Why does Nightshade want Amelia? And what does she mean when she says she's 'Hiei's lover'? You'll find out soon enough. Now, on with the story!!!  
  
A Girl Named Amelia ch. 3: New Discoveries  
  
"You mean.?" asked Hiei out loud. "Yes!" said Nightshade, "I am Ataria!" Everyone looked shocked. "When did you become evil?" asked Kuwabara. "I was always evil, Kuwabaka," she said casually. "Hey!" yelled Kuwabara. "I was evil before I wound up in the garden!" cried Nightshade, " and now, I'm going to steal this girls power," Yusuke started laughing. "What's so funny Yusuke?" asked Kurama. "Amelia doesn't have any powers," Yusuke answered. "Actually," said Kuwabara, "Amelia has heightened spirit awareness," Yusuke stopped laughing. Nightshade smiled. She began the fight by using her trademark move. "Orb of Darkness!" she said. A black orb appeared in her hands. "Sword of the Darkness Flame!" yelled Hiei. Nightshade's Orb of Darkness paled in comparison to Hiei's Sword of the Darkness Flame. When the smoke of the battle cleared, Hiei's sword was charred and his arm was badly burned. Nightshade was on the ground. Kurama and Hiei ran over to where Amelia lay. Kurama carried the unconscious girl back to his house. The others followed him.  
  
~~~~~~~Spirit World~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They did it!" cried Koenma. Botan, Koenma, and Ogre were too busy rejoicing to notice that Nightshade was not dead. She slowly got up. "We'll meet again Hiei," she quietly promised, "I swear," With that, Nightshade disappeared into the darkness. Then Botan and Koenma noticed the big-screen TV. "Where's Nightshade?" asked Botan. "Uh-oh," said Koenma, "My dad's gonna kill me,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TWO WEEKS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amelia woke to find that she wasn't in her own room. She didn't know where she was. Suddenly, Suichi walked in. (AN: Suichi is Kurama's human name) "Suichi?" Amelia asked, "Where am I?" "You're in my room," he said, "You've been asleep for the past two weeks," "What happened Suichi?" Amelia asked. Before he could answer, Botan, Kuwabara, Kayko, and Yusuke walked in. "How are you doing?" asked Kayko. "I'm fine," said Amelia, "Where's the short guy?" Right on queue, Hiei walked in. "Hello Mr. Sensitive," said a smiling Yusuke. "Call me that one more time, and I'll kill you," said Hiei. "What's going on?" asked Amelia, "I'm not stupid. I remember Nightshade," Everyone looked worried. "I think you should tell her Kurama," said Botan. "Who's Kurama?" asked Amelia. "I guess we should tell her the whole thing," said Suichi, "First of all, I'm Kurama. Suichi is only my human name," "Demons are not real," Amelia said to herself, "Spirit Detectives are not real. Toddlers who control ghosts are not real. The Grim Reaper is not real," Everyone was staring at Amelia. "SPIRIT ENERGY IS NOT REAL!" she yelled. Suddenly, Koenma in his teen form appeared. Amelia stared at him. "This is just a dream," she told herself. "Why did we have to rescue her?" asked a POed Yusuke. "Because," said Koenma, "she has heightened spirit awareness," "Who's the guy have a pacifier in his mouth?" asked Amelia. "I'm Koenma," said Koenma, "I'm in charge of Spirit World," "Spirit World isn't real," Amelia told him. "We have a lot to tell you," Koenma told her. He snapped his fingers and they were all in Spirit World. Botan was in her pink kimono. "I'm not human," she told Amelia, "I'm the Grim Reaper, so to speak," "I'm the legendary Spirit Detective," said Yusuke. "I'm a Spirit Detective too Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. "I'm a fire apparition," said Hiei. "I'm a kitsune," said Kurama. "I'm normal," said Kayko. "I have heightened spirit awareness," said Kuwabara, "and so do you," Just then, Yukina appeared next to the group. "Hello everyone!" she said. "Who are you?" asked Amelia. "I'm Yukina," said the ice maiden. "Yukina is an ice apparition," said Koenma. "Amelia," said Kurama, "could Hiei and I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure," said Amelia.  
  
"Normally," said Kurama, "Hiei isn't nice to anyone except Yukina. We think that you had something to do with his strange behavior Amelia," "You guys can call me Mia if you want," she said. "Mia," said Kurama, "Did you do anything to Hiei before you were kidnapped?" "No," said Amelia, "Wait," Kurama and Hiei stared at her. "I thought he should be a little nicer to those around him, and then you guys left," "I see," said Kurama. He looked into Amelia's eyes. She blushed and turned away. "I think she likes you kitsune," said Hiei. Kurama turned Amelia to face him. She looked deep into his emerald eyes. She saw comfort and warmth. She smiled a little. "I think I'll leave now," said Hiei as he backed away. Neither Kurama nor Amelia heard him. They were lost in the moment. Amelia suddenly turned away and began to weep silently. She felt Kurama against her. She felt so safe in his arms. She felt that she could stay in his arms for eternity. Amelia was brought back to reality when she heard the voices of the others. "Look at the cute couple!" said Yusuke. "They seem so happy together," said Kayko. Amelia blushed a little. "I think I'm gonna be sick," said Hiei. A look of fear appeared on Amelia's face. "What is it?" asked Hiei. Amelia couldn't speak. She pointed behind Hiei. Everyone turned around. A girl with black hair and blue eyes was behind Hiei. "I knew we'd meet again," she said. "Nightshade!" said Hiei. "Didn't you kill her?" asked Yusuke. "Um," said Koenma, "After you guys defeated her and left, she disappeared too," "Hiei," said Nightshade, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Nightshade pulled Hiei into the darkened corner of the room. "I've been looking for you for five years," she said. "Why?" asked Hiei. "To tell you," said Nightshade, "That I love you," Hiei was speechless. "When I found you and Botan sitting in the park together, I knew what was going on," "She asked me where Kurama was," said Hiei. "Sure," said Nightshade sarcastically. "Ataria," Hiei said, "You're the only one I ever loved," Nightshade turned to look at him. "Where's the girl I once knew?" Hiei asked her. "She's still here," she said, "Trying to find out who she really is," "I love you," Hiei said. Tari smiled. Hiei kissed her gently. "And if you truly love me," he said, "Then give up on evil," "I will," said Ataria. They kissed once more and then went back to the others.  
  
"Another couple," Koenma said sadly. "What's wrong?" asked Kayko. "I don't have a girlfriend," Koenma pouted. "I can't be your girlfriend," said Botan, "But I can be your friend," "Okay," Koenma said. Yusuke was trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" Kayko asked him. Yusuke pointed at Kurama and Amelia.  
  
"Why do you cry?" Kurama asked Amelia. "No one truly cares about me," she said. "I care," said Kurama. Amelia looked up at him. Kurama leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you," he said. He kissed her again.  
  
That's it for now. Hiei has found his true love again. Kurama and Amelia are together. Nightshade was truly defeated. Please read and review. Just so ya know, the story isn't over yet. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. The best is yet to come. Thanx to everyone who reviewed. You guys are great. Sayonara everyone. 


	4. Amelia's Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH so get off my back!  
  
Notes: Here's what's gonna happen in this chapter. With the help of Kurama, Amelia discovers her true power. She can create weapons out of light energy. Nightshade now goes by Ataria. She has to now that she's good. Whatever, she's not that important. Amelia's friend Sarah comes to visit too. Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
A Girl Named Amelia 4: Amelia's True Power  
  
'I love you,' The words echoed through her head. Amelia slowly brushed her hair. "Mia!" her mother called. "What mom?" Amelia said. "Someone's here to see you," "I'll be down in a minute!" Amelia yelled. She quickly braided her hair and got dressed. Then she ran down the stairs. Kurama was there. "Good morning," he said. Amelia smiled at him. "Mia," said her mother, "You got a letter from Sarah," "Finally," Amelia took the letter from her mother and read it.  
  
Dear Amelia, I've been doing research on Japan lately. It seems that you have some competition. This Yusuke kid died a few years ago and the a few days later he came back to life. You're right about Botan. She's too happy. I'm sure it's nothing though. By the way, I'm coming to Japan for summer vacation! We'll be able to spend the summer together and you can introduce me to all your new friends. See ya in June.  
  
Your friend, Sarah Carmichael  
  
"Mom!" cried Amelia, "Sarah's coming to Japan for summer vacation!" "I'll set up the guest room," said her mother. "Who is Sarah?" asked Kurama. "She's my best friend," said Amelia. Kurama looked at his watch. "We'd better leave soon," he said, "We're going to meet the others at the movies," "Let's go then," Amelia said. "Be careful," said Amelia's mom. "Okay," said Amelia. Then she and Kurama left.  
  
"Hey Amelia!" said Kayko. "Hey guys," said Amelia, "Guess what. My friend Sarah is coming to visit!" "That's great!" said Botan enthusiastically. They went into the theater and found seats together. Yusuke and Kayko were next to each other. Kuwabara and Yukina were next to them. Then was Hiei. Next to Hiei were Kurama and Amelia. Botan sat next to Amelia and Koenma sat next to her. The movie began. Halfway through the movie, Amelia got really scared. She suddenly felt safe. She looked at Kurama. He was holding her hand. Amelia looked at Yusuke and Kayko. Yusuke was comforting his girlfriend. Then Amelia looked to where Kuwabara and Yukina sat. Kuwabara was hugging Yukina. She was really scared. Hiei was really enjoying the move. Botan and Koenma were really starting to freak out. Amelia smiled a little and laid her head on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I hope you liked it anyway. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Sayonara! 


	5. Love Blooms

Disclaimer: I own YYH! Not really. I wish I did though. ::looks really said::  
  
Notes: I'm updating all of my fics! Yay for me! Anyway, Sarah comes to visit. Does she fall for someone? I'll tell ya later. On with the fic!  
  
A Girl Named Amelia 5: Love Blooms  
  
Amelia sat on the park bench, thinking about all that had happened since she had moved to Tokyo. She remembered meeting the others at school. She remembered how they had rescued her from Nightshade. She remembered Sarah's letter. She remembered that night when Kurama had taken her to the movies. He had acted like it was a date. Amelia shook her head. 'He was just being nice,' she told herself. She was jolted from her thoughts by someone calling her name. "Don't do that!" she screamed. She looked into the face of a girl with jet-black hair and crimson eyes. The girl wore a black t-shirt which seemed kinda tight, black jeans, black sneakers, and a fire pendant. Her hair was to her knees and it was slightly wavy. "Sarah!" Amelia cried with delight upon seeing her friend. "Nice to see you're not off in Reikai," Sarah teased. "I've been there recently," Amelia told her friend, "It's quite nice," "You're hopeless," Sarah sighed.  
  
"You have lost it!" cried Sarah. "Wait till you meet them," Amelia replied. They were sitting in Amelia's living room. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Amelia said. She opened the door to find Kurama. "What brings you here?" Amelia asked. "I came to see you," said Kurama. "Come on in," Amelia replied. She and Kurama walked into the living room. "Sarah," Amelia said with a smirk, "I'd like you to meet Kurama," Sarah stared in amazement. "I guess you're not crazy after all," she said, "I can sense no lies within him," Kurama gave Amelia a questioning look. "She can sense lies, evil, love, anything," I told Kurama, "She's not human," "And darn proud," Sarah added with a smirk. Kurama laughed slightly. "She and Hiei have a lot in common," he said, "And he and Nightshade just broke up too," "They broke up?" Amelia asked in amazement. Kurama nodded. "Who's Nightshade?" asked Sarah. "An evil demon who nearly killed me and happened to be Hiei's former girlfriend," Amelia said. "Would you girls like to get something to eat?" Kurama asked them. Sarah and Amelia nodded.  
  
Kurama took them to grab some pizza. They were getting up to leave, when Hiei darted in. "Kurama!" he yelled, "You can't do that! I heard your thoughts from the park! You can't do it!" "What's he talking about?" Amelia asked Kurama. "I'm not exactly sure," Kurama said. "He's lying," Sarah stated. "I will not allow my friend to do this! You can't do it Kurama!" Hiei yelled. Sarah and Amelia got up to leave, but Kurama grabbed her arm. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. Amelia nodded. "Don't do it Kurama!" Hiei cried. "Run away Amelia!" cried Sarah. "I think they're ignoring us," Amelia heard Hiei say as Kurama took her out of earshot of the two. "I would like to ask you something," said Kurama. "Okay, shoot," "Would you like to go to the movies tonight, just the two of us?" Kurama asked. "On one condition," Amelia said, "You have to answer my question," "Why are you being so nice to me?" Amelia asked. Kurama leaned over and kissed her. 'Does that answer your question?" he said. Amelia tried to say something, but nothing came out. A look of shock was plastered on her face. 'Kurama likes me!' She thought. He smiled and they walked back over to the others. Hiei and Sarah looked shocked. "We saw the whole thing," Sarah said, "I told you to run away. Relationships don't last very long and you know it," "I warned you Kurama," Hiei said, "But you didn't listen. She'll break your heart before long," Amelia smirked. Hiei and Sarah were holding hands under the table. Kurama had noticed this too. They both laughed. "What's so funny?" Sarah asked. "Look under the table," Amelia told her. Hiei and Sarah both turned bright red. "Do you still have a problem with me dating?" Amelia asked her friend. Before she could answer, Yusuke, Kayko, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan walked in. Yusuke and Kuwabara were grinning. "We saw the whole thing through the window," Yusuke stated. Kurama blushed slightly. Hiei did too. Amelia glared at Sarah. She avoided Amelia's eyes. Amelia knew what had happened while she and Kurama were gone. "What did Sarah and Hiei do?" I asked. "They kissed," said an amused Kuwabara. Hiei blushed even brighter. Sarah started blushing too. "We also saw what Kurama did," said Botan. Now it was their turn to blush. Then Amelia noticed Yusuke and Kayko holding hands. She pointed this out to Kurama and he just smiled. Amelia tried very hard not to laugh. Amelia looked at her watch. "I gotta go," Amelia said, "I have a lot to do," "I'll pick you up at seven," Kurama said as Sarah and Amelia left.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write. Well, I gotta go update my other fics. Ja ne! 


	6. Boyfriend, Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I only own Amelia and Kelly. They are my characters.  
  
Notes: I'm surprised at how many people like my fics. Enjoy the fic!  
  
A Girl Named Amelia 6: Boyfriend Girlfriend  
  
"Mia!" Amelia's mother called from downstairs, "Your boyfriend's here!" "I'll be down in a minute mom!" Amelia looked herself over in the mirror one more time. She was wearing a white rose-print t-shirt, black denim jeans, and white sneakers. She went downstairs and saw Kurama. "Hey," she said. "Ready?" asked Kurama. Amelia nodded and they left.  
  
They met Kelly and Hiei at the movies. They went inside and sat down. As the movie started, Kurama put his arm over Amelia's shoulders. She blushed slightly. She felt like it was a hundred degrees in there. She had trouble paying attention to the first half of the movie.  
  
Kurama and Amelia were walking home together. "Hey Kurama," Amelia asked, "Why did my mom say you were my boyfriend?" "I'm not sure," said Kurama. They arrived at Amelia's house. Kurama put his arms around Amelia and kissed her. Amelia felt her arms wrap around Kurama's neck as she kissed him back. It was like she couldn't control her body. Kurama broke away. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," said Amelia as she walked inside.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Sarah as soon as her friend walked in the door. "I was saying good night to Kurama," Amelia replied. "That's not what we saw," Sarah said. "We?" questioned Amelia. Hiei stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. "We saw the whole thing," he said. "We heard what you guys said too," said Sarah. "I'm gonna go tease Kurama about it," Hiei said as he walked out the door. "What were YOU doing?" Amelia asked. "We talked," said Sarah, "And he kissed me," "I knew it," Amelia said. The girls then went to bed.  
  
Kurama was there the next morning. "Hey," said Amelia, "What's up?" "Will you be my girlfriend?" Kurama asked. Amelia nodded. Kurama smiled and embraced her. They kissed. Sarah walked in. "What's going on?" she asked. Amelia broke away. "We're officially a couple now," she said. "You've changed," said Sarah, "You used to be afraid of people. Now you have a boyfriend that almost every girl in town is after. What happened to you?" "You know how you always said I should grow up?" Amelia said, "Well, I finally have," "It's more than that," Sarah replied, "Kurama helped you grow up," The phone began to ring. Amelia answered it. "Is Sarah there?" it was Sarah's mother. Amelia handed the phone to her friend. After a few minutes, Sarah hung up. Her face was filled with disappointment. "I have to go home in a week," she said, "I wish there was some way I could live here," Amelia smiled. "Maybe there is," she said, "All you have to do, is pretend that a ghost is in your house," "It's just crazy enough to work," said Sarah.  
  
A/N: I hope you're enjoying this fic. Sorry it was so short though. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Don't forget to review! Ja mata! 


End file.
